


Midnight Baking

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/F, Late at Night, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Midnight Baking

“You awake?” Tara asked flatly.

In the silence of the bedroom, Y/N’s head fell to the side, her eyes squinting in exasperation. After the hellish week they’d had, why could neither of them sleep? “Unfortunately,” she replied. “Maybe it’s because you look too sexy in your purple bra and panties and my brain is on overload.”

“Probably not,” she laughed, turning over onto her side and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I have bags upon bags under my eyes.”

She rolled her eyes, moving herself to face her. “That doesn’t matter to me. Still beautiful.” Y/N kissed her nose and then Tara started cackling; the sound that had emerged from her stomach was otherworldly. 

“What the hell was that?” Tara asked as she devolved into a fit of sleepy yet apparently not sleepy laughter. “Hungry much?”

After turning onto her back and throwing the blanket off herself, Y/N stared down at her stomach. “I guess so. I’m feeling cookies.”

“We don’t have cookies.”

“We have ingredients to make cookies.”

Tara craned her head back to see the clock. “It is 12:23 am. You want to make cookies?”

“Yesssssss,” she said mischievously. Hopping out of bed, she ran into the kitchen wearing nothing but her bra and panties and started pulling ingredients from the cabinets. 

After recovering from her sleepy giggle fit, Tara got out of bed and went outside to see Y/N wide-awake. “What cookies are we making?”

“You’ll make cookies with me?” She asked excitedly. Excited clapping resounded throughout the kitchen. Tara leaned over and kissed Y/N’s shoulder again. “We’re going to make Nutella Chocolate Chip cookies!”

Tara’s mouth started to water while she pulled things from the shelves. Sugar, butter, nutella, cornstarch - soon they had everything. She was actually starting to get a little bit tired, but Y/N looked so excited about making cookies that she decided to fight through and stay outside with her.

While Y/N started measuring things out, Tara wrapped her arms around her waist, peppering her shoulders and back with kisses that left them both melty and giggly and happy. “You know we’re not gonna have enough Nutella if you keep eating it out of the jar,” Tara laughed, the scent of hazelnut and chocolate filling her nose. It did smell amazing.

It was as if Y/N read her mind because she dipped her finger into the sweet mixture and held it out behind her for Tara to taste. “I’m such a slut for Nutella.”

“Same, babe.”

With everything mixed into a bowl, some extra Nutella on the side for dipping slash eating out of the jar and the oven heated up to 350 degrees, Y/N split up the mixture into perfect cookie-size balls of delicious dough. “I’m not gonna lie I kind of just want to eat one of the dough balls,” Tara laughed.

“You read my mind.” Picking it up, she split the portion of dough in half and popped a piece into her mouth before giving the other half to Tara. 

Once she placed the tray of cookies into the oven, Y/N turned on the TV. “Let’s watch something while we wait, should only be about 10 minutes.”

Tara curled into the couch, a coolness overtaking her skin. “Blanket,” she whispered. “I’m cold now.”

“You won’t be when we have warm, delicious Nutella cookies.”

Ten minutes passed in near silence as the heat from the oven warmed the apartment and the scent of chocolate wafted throughout. “Cookies, cookies, cookies,” Y/N said excitedly as she bounded toward the oven. 

They looked amazing - perfectly browned but deliciously gooey. It took everything in her to let them cool off for a few minutes, but eventually she just threw caution to the wind and broke one in half watching with unbridled glee as the chocolate chips melted away. “Oh, so good,” she said so loud it caused Tara to stir. 

“Oh, cookies are done?” she asked with a smile. 

Y/N had been pretty sure she’d fallen asleep. “Yes. And they are delicious. Do you want one?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to move.”

The soft sounds of Y/N’s laughter coaxed Tara upward enough to take a bite of cookie from her lover’s hand. “I’m not going to lie, I kind of want to eat these for breakfast,” she murmured. “Cold milk, gooey cookies.”

“That sounds good to me,” Y/N said, placing a kiss on the top of Tara’s head. “Want to split one more now and then go to bed. I think I might be getting sleepy now.”

Tara nodded, cuddling back up into the couch as Y/N placed the cookies on a plate on top of the refrigerator and cleaned up the mess they’d made - well, she’d made it, but whatever. 

With the cookies away for safekeeping, she took the extra they were going to eat and placed it on the nightstand next to their bed before going back out to Tara. “Baby, time for bed.”

“So sleepy.”

“How about I carry you?”

That brought a smile to her face. “Okay. That’s good.”

She grabbed Tara underneath the shoulders and knees, lifting her up without too much difficulty to bring her inside and back to bed. Pulling the covers up, she made sure that Tara was comfortable and warm before climbing into bed and splitting the other cookie in half. Tara didn’t even say anything, just opened her mouth and ate the sugary confection. “Thank you, babe,” she whispered. 

“For what?”

“Fun midnight baking. Even though I was basically asleep the entire time. We should do this one night when we’re both really awake. I’ll help bake next time.” Reaching out, she grabbed Y/N’s waist and wiggled closer. “Do I have chocolate on my face?”

Giggling softly, Y/N leaned over and kissed the corner of her lip, tasting the sweetness of her skin. “Not anymore. Night love.”


End file.
